


I Dreamed a Dream.

by Urnotmyrealmom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urnotmyrealmom/pseuds/Urnotmyrealmom
Summary: Ten year old Bran Stark wakes up from a frightening dream and finds the world unrecognizable.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lysa Tully Arryn/Robert Baratheon, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	I Dreamed a Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and tried to update it a little, but I was doing my best to minimize the heart wrenching stuff while not entirely changing everything.

Bran

Bran awoke with a start. Rickon lay in the bed next to his, snoring softly. The air was hot and thick, and Summer whined at his feet, nipping at his toes. “Ow,” Bran murmured, a cold realization creeping through his body as he stared down and his legs. He could feel them. Slowly, he stood, putting one foot in front of the other, as he walked to the window. The sound of the street merchants rang out from below him, and the hot wind smelled like garbage and seawater. Not trees and smoke. He looked out the window in confusion. What the hell was he doing in Kings Landing? How was he suddenly able to walk?

“Lord Bran?” a familiar, buttery voice called at the door, knocking before its owner entered. White cloak trailing behind him, Bran was horrified to see Ser Jaime Lannister standing before him, smiling as if they were old friends, sunlight gleaming in his golden hair.

Bran jumped back, practically hissing. He had spent so much time pretending to forget, pretending he had no idea who had pushed him out the window, for fear of Ser Jaime and his sister Cersei. Now, for the first time since it had happened, Bran faced his attacker.

“What are you doing here?” Bran demanded. Why wasn’t Summer jumping to his defense? Why couldn’t he warg?

Ser Jaime laughed, “It’s nearly midday, my Lord, did you expect your Lord Father to let you sleep all day?”  
Bran spat at his feet. “My father is dead, murdered by your sister and nephew!”  
Ser Jaime’s brow furrowed, seemingly in concern. “Why would you say something like that, my Lord? Your father and mother are awaiting you in the Sept with the King and Queen. As for my sister, she’s in Dorne with her husband and children. Don’t you remember Tommen and Myrcella?” Jaime took a step towards Bran who grew more and more confused by the moment.

“But,” he started, “Tommen was king after Joffrey. They're dead now. And Cersei married Robert who’s dead. Joffrey took my father’s head!” What was happening?

“WHO is Joffrey? My sister is and has always been married to Oberyn Martell and has with him two children, Tommen and Myrcella. I am Lord Commander of the kingsguard, sworn to your aunt and uncle. Why do you look at me as if I’m about to push you from that window?”

Bran couldn’t speak. Ser Jaime exited the room, mumbling to himself and Rickon yawned, finally starting to stir. “Bran, what’d Ser Jaime want?”

Without a word, Bran dressed himself and slipped on his boots, rushing out into the hall. Servants were bustling about, seemingly preparing for something, but he didn’t really care what. In his haste, he bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

“My Lord,” Lord Tyrion began. “Are you all right?” Tyrion Lannister, the imp, stood before him, a concerned look on his face. Tyrion wasn’t like Jaime or Cersei. Bran had always liked him, and he seemed to be someone he could trust.

“Why am I in Kings Landing, Lord Tyrion?” Bran was desperate for answers. Tyrion gave him the same quizzical look Ser Jaime had. “Why, for your cousin’s 20th name day, of course.” The answer sounded so obvious, yet it was so infuriatingly confusing.

“Robin?” Bran asked, “He's only a boy. Why would Robin have his name day in Kings Landing? My aunt Lysa hated the capitol.”

“Robin Baratheon?” Lord Tyrion shook his head. “Robin Baratheon is at Storms End with your Aunt Lysa and his father Robert Baratheon.”

Bran huffed “No. My cousin’s name is Robin Arryn. His parents were Lysa and Jon Arryn. They lived in the Vale. You were once my aunt’s prisoner, you know that.”

A smile spread across Lord Tyrion’s face. “Bran, you can be completely truthful with me. My brother told me you were acting strange. Have you been drinking? I won’t tell a soul.”

Infuriated, Bran stormed off without answering the question, hopefully in pursuit of someone who could tell him what was going on. He made his way to what he gathered was Red Keep. Once he’d arrived he stopped dead. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him stood his father, Eddard Stark, warden of the north, executed for treason, or so he’d thought. Next to him was his mother, Catelyn Stark, born of House Tully, murdered at the Red Wedding by Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. How could any of this be?

“Ah, Brandon. I trust you’ve gotten plenty of rest?” his mother began. “When you hit your head yesterday, I wasn’t sure you were going to wake up.” She had a stern look on her face, as if he’d done something wrong. She laughed and straightened his shirt. “How many times have I told you, NO CLIMBING?”   
Stunned, he replied, “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”  
She laughed again, teasing, “Oh, I’m sure you won’t. Now, your aunt and uncle have been waiting for you, you need to go to them.” She and Lord Stark left, smiles on their faces and Bran peered into the room. Talking to Varys, the spider, were two people he’d never seen before. The woman, his aunt, he assumed, looked just like Arya, only older, and more feminine. She had long, thick brown hair, and wore a crown of blue roses, like the ones that grew outside Winterfell. The man standing next to her had silver hair, but not like an old man’s silver hair. His eyes were deep purple and he wore a crown adorned with rubies on his head. He turned his violet gaze on Bran and smiled excitedly. “Bran! It’s so good to see you awake. Your aunt Lyanna and I have been waiting for you.” Bran stared in awe at the man and woman. Lyanna? Lyanna Stark had died in Robert’s Rebellion. She was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen. He froze. If the woman standing before him was truly his Aunt Lyanna, then the man, the king addressing him now would be “Rhaegar? Rhaegar Targaryen?” His voice shook. 

King Rhaegar beamed down at him graciously, “Your mother was right Bran. You really did take a knock to the head.” 

Lyanna spoke next. “We have a proposition for you.” Her voice was clear and musical, like bells “Now, I know you love Winterfell, as do I, but Lord Varys was telling me that you had an interest in one day being in the Kingsguard, and your uncle and I thought you might be interested in being our ward here in Kings Landing.” 

“Your ward? What does that mean?” Bran was still staring at the woman’s face. It was like seeing a ghost, only one from a dream.  
Lyanna grinned before replying, “You would come here and live with us and have your own tutors. Of course, we would name you the king’s squire and you would train with the knights here. It would be lovely to have you, and if you truly want to be a member of the Kingsguard, this is the best place to start. You could squire for your uncle in Prince Jon’s tourney.”

Prince Jon? Who was Prince Jon? Why did nothing make sense?

“Lyanna, let me talk to your nephew privately, I feel this is more of a man’s conversation.” King Rhaegar kissed her hand and Lyanna bowed out, still smiling, and walked out of the room, planning with Lord Varys. He turned to Bran who was just standing there, trying to figure out all the events around him. “Bran, what’s truly bothering you? Don’t decide right away about living here. Your aunt just gets overly excited. She’s very fond of you.”

Bran shook his head. “It’s nothing to do with being your squire. It’s that when I woke up today, I didn’t recognize the world around me. It may have been a dream, but it was more vivid than any dream I’ve ever had. And I can’t make sense of it.

Rhaegar nodded, listening intently. They walked outside of the keep and were approaching the gardens. They reached a bench beneath a tree and Rhaegar sat, motioning for Bran to do the same. “Well, let us figure this out together. Tell me, what world do you know to be true?”

Bran sighed. “If I told you, you would think me mad.”

Rhaegar chuckled. “My boy, I was born to a man the world regarded as ‘The Mad King.’ He believed himself invincible so much so that he set himself on fire and died screaming. Whatever you have to say will not scare me."

Bran stared at the ground uncomfortably. He must have hit his head like everyone had said as it throbbed just behind his ears.  
"My name is Brandon Stark. When I was 10 years old, I was pushed out of the window by Jaime Lannister because I saw him making love with his sister. I lost my legs because of it. My mother, thinking it was Tyrion Lannister, abducted him and took him to the Vale to await trial from my aunt, Lysa Arryn. Jon Arryn was poisoned and killed by the Lannisters. Because of that, King Robert named my father Hand of the King and betrothed my sister Sansa to Robert's son Joffrey. My father found out all of queen Cersei's children were her brother's and told Stannis Baratheon, so Joffrey executed him. My brother Robb was named King in the North and marched his army south to get my sisters. He was betrayed by Walder Frey as well as my mother and they were slaughtered. My brother Jon is my fathers bastard. He is a brother of the nights watch with my uncle Benjen. Shall I continue?" 

Bran took a breath as Rhaegar seemed to think about what he's just said. He spoke "Why did you look at me and your aunt as if we were ghosts? Were we dead in the world you know?"

Bran blushed. He didn't really want to say, but knew he had to. "Yes. You chose Lyanna as Queen of Love and Beauty at the tourney of Harrenhal over your wife, Elia Martell. Lyanna was betrothed to Robert Baratheon so when Lyanna disappeared, you were to blame. Robert started a war to get her back. My uncle Brandon and Grandfather Rickard were murdered by your father. You died at the Trident from a wound to the chest from Robert's war hammer. My father found Lyanna at the Tower of Joy, covered in blood."

Still calm, Rhaegar put his hand on Bran's shoulder. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke. "Would you like me to share with you the truth?" Bran nodded and he continued.   
"Your name is Brandon Stark. You were born to Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully 11 years ago. Your uncle and grandfather died years earlier in an outbreak of greyscale. The same outbreak that took my mother and my brother Viserys. Your older brother Robb is going to be Lord of Winterfell when your father is gone, and he's well suited to the task. Your older sister Sansa is married to Lord Tyrion Lannister and she is beloved by all the Westerlands as Lady of Casterly Rock. She is very close friends with Lady Margaery Tyrell and they visit each other often. Your older sister Arya is as wild as her aunt once was. Your cousin Jon gave her a sword for her 13th name day and your father allowed her lessons. She's betrothed to Robert Baratheon's oldest son Gendry. One day she'll be lady of Storms End, which I think she'll be happy with. Rickon, obviously is here with your parents and you, as he's still just a boy. Would you like me to continue?"

Bran nodded, listening intently. All the urgency he had felt started slipping away and he became enthralled in King Rhaegar's words and the magical quality they had about them.   
Rhaegar continued, "I am Rhaegar Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Blood of Old Valyria, and A Dragon. My father was King Aerys, commonly known as The Mad King, and my mother was Queen Rhaella. I had a younger brother named Viserys, but he was taken away by greyscale. I have a younger sister named Daenerys who was sold into slavery at a young age by my father. She was rescued by Illyrio Mopatis, who in turn gave her to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki for his bride. By the time I was informed of her whereabouts, she was already married and with child. I myself went to see her and she is actually very happy. Despite his warlord reputation, Drogo is very kind to her and they even named their son Rhaego after me. He's about a year old now.  
What you said about me and the tourney of Harrenhal is true. I did meet your aunt Lyanna there and crown her Queen of Love and Beauty. She was betrothed to Robert Baratheon at the time, but that betrothal was broken off when he realized he loved mostly the idea of her. Lyanna always said it was because he realized she wasn't going to be complacent as he gallavanted around with other women. My late wife Elia died giving my son Aegon to me. I met Lyanna again at your mother and fathers wedding and immediately knew I had to be married to her. That's when greyscale truly hit the first time. I sent Aegon and his sister Rhaenys to Dorne to be with their mothers family and escape the blight. I then took Lyanna and ran south to Dorne as well, holing up in the Tower of Joy. It was there we eloped, a huge scandal, before my father sent his kingsguard to bring me back. Lyanna stayed at the tower, fearing the blight, until your father came and got her. She made him promise it was over before she'd leave. That promise haunted your father for years because as soon as she got home, she heard of her brother Brandon and father Rickard dying of the blight. She cried for days and days, neither sleeping nor eating. When I returned to Kings Landing, my father called everyone into the throne room, he said he was a true dragon, and that dragons don't get the blight. Dragons are invincible, he said. He made Ser Jaime douse him in wildfyre before setting himself ablaze." Rhaegar shuddered, " It was one of the most horrific things I have ever seen, including the blight. In any matter, your aunt and I were properly married not long after and later that year, your cousin Jon was born. Is everything becoming more clear?"

Bran snapped out of his stupor. Everything around him instantly felt more familiar, including the face of his uncle, King Rhaegar. "It was such a vivid dream, uncle. I even dreamt Jon was my brother. Jon Snow, he was called. How could I have dreamed something like that?" 

Rhaegar looked thoughtful, "Well, Maester Pycelle has always said a good knock to the head can create false dreams and reality. However in this case, I believe you're an incredibly observant, imaginative and perceptive young man and that your dreams talk to you about what your mind is feeling. A great many things could have affected the future and made your dream a reality. I have had similar dreams. But I find it's better to dwell in the here and now, rather than spend all your time in what never really existed."

For a moment, Bran was thoughtful. He really was feeling much better, and although he couldn't quite shake the feeling of being caught between two worlds, he at least recognize the world around him. His father was Eddard Stark, warden of the North. His mother was Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. His family was in Kings Landing to celebrate the name day of their beloved cousin Jon Targaryen, prince of the Andals and first men, first of his name.

"Uncle," he began, "did you really mean it about making me your squire?" Rhaegar grinned and said "We'd better get you settled. Your aunt will be so pleased."


End file.
